Happy Moment
by The Convergence
Summary: For Ren: In a world of chaos and a life of danger, sometimes it's the little moments that mean the most.


**For:** Ren  
 **Penname:** x War of Hearts x  
 **Character:** Percy Jackson  
 **Other Characters Used:** Sally and Paul (Percy's Mom and step-dad)  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Fluff/Family  
 **Message to your person:** I hope you enjoy this tiny ficlet. Happy Holidays :)

* * *

 **Happy Moment**  
 _In a world of chaos and a life of danger, sometimes it's the little moments that mean the most._

* * *

Percy sat out on the balcony of the apartment in New York, just a small little space, and enjoyed the view of the city at night. His mom and Paul were decorating the Christmas tree in the living room while old christmas carols played from the record player Paul had brought home with him a few weeks prior. It was quiet, faded from where he sat. More like a memory than the moment itself. Moments like this wouldn't always last forever. A little smile twitched across his lips at the thought, which may sound odd, but he was happy. They were all happy. He took in one last breath of the cold December air before slipping inside.

"Percy?"

"Coming mom!" He dusted snowflakes out of his hair before reentering the living room. "What's up?"

His mom shot him an I-told-you-not-to-go-out-there-in-this-weather look. To which he just offered an apologetic smile.

"Did you grab the garland from the store like I asked you to, this morning?" She gathered a couple blue cookies from a plate on the counter, bringing them over to him.

Percy pursed his lips, accepting the cookies before he was forced to chew on his lip. "Forgot. Sorry, Mom."

She waved a hand. "It's not a problem. I just wanted to know before I started with the popcorn."

Blue popcorn. Somehow she had managed to die three massive bowls of popcorn blue. Paul was sitting on the couch, needle and thread in hand as he poked and prodded at the little blue puffs. As smart as paul was, he seemed to be incredibly challenged with the art of blue garland making. He had his tongue pinched between his teeth. His eyes were narrowed.

"Need some help, Paul?" he decided to offer, chuckling slightly as he plopped down in a nearby chair.

"I think I got it," Paul murmured, artistically poking another and sliding it down the string.

Sally returned from the kitchen again, placing a tray of mugs with blue cocoa on the coffee table. She hooked her fingers through the handle of the first mug and offered it to her son. "Here you are, Percy." She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks, Mom." He smiled. He took a few sips from the mug and then set it aside. "So do we get early christmas presents? I mean we have the christmas spirit going and all. You have the tree, the cookies, the cocoa," he listed off, a little smirk on his lips.

"Is today December 25th?" Sally hummed, returning his smirk with her own.

"Could be"

She laughed, joining Paul on the couch. "Just eat your cookies. We'll get presents next week."

Percy feigned disappointment and sunk back into the chair. He wrapped his hands around his mug again, just watching his mother. She was so happy. She was with paul, laughing and smiling as she helped him make the perfect strand of blue popcorn garland. The record of Frank Sinatra Christmas music was making that worn, yet warm, popping sound in the background. The lights were low, the tree was bright. And although Percy knew the world was still a danger, somewhere someone was probably plotting to kill him or his friends (that's just how it seemed to go), even with the future hanging over his head, this moment felt good. His family was the reason he could do all that he did. And he couldn't be more thankful for them.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
